Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to axle coupling assemblies for suspension systems, and more particularly to liner assemblies for axle brackets.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Wheeled vehicles commonly have suspension systems that utilize axle coupling assemblies to couple an axle to a leaf spring or other suspension components, which in turn, are attached to a frame or directly to a body assembly. When coupling an axle coupling assembly to an axle, a liner assembly, which also may be referred to as a bushing assembly, may be used between components for various reasons, such as to accommodate dimensional tolerances, to isolate vibration, to separate dissimilar materials to avoid corrosion or for other purposes, as desired.
Use of a liner assembly when coupling an axle coupling assembly to an axle typically requires transportation of the liner assemblies to the location where the axle coupling assembly will be coupled to the axle, and separately stocking the liner assemblies until they are called for in the final installation. Final installation requires a liner assembly to be placed on an axle or between an axle and an axle bracket, and then the securing the axle bracket of the axle coupling assembly to the axle. Unfortunately, an operator may inadvertently forget to install the liner assembly, which may lead to a need to subsequently reverse the installation process to permit proper installation of the liner assembly. Also, the liner assembly may move or shift during installation, requiring extra time and effort of an operator to properly align the components before completing the installation. Thus, while liner assemblies may play an important role in coupling an axle coupling assembly to an axle, there can be challenges associated with the need to separately stock and properly install the liner assemblies.
The present disclosure addresses shortcomings found in prior art liner assemblies that are used in coupling an axle coupling assembly to an axle and in the methods of installation that are commonly used.